Larten Crepsley, In death may you be triumphant!
by DearAgonyHereWeAreAgain
Summary: Larten was a great vampire but he died for no reason. He died because of that no good Steve Leonard. Now his soul flouts free but what did his soul do? Well this story is from his point of view about what happened after his fight with the 'Vampaneze lord'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Cirque Du Freak and it's characters belong to the one and only Master Shan.**

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Larten Crepsley. I am a vampire. I was chosen as a hunter to find the Vampaneze lord, and we did find him. I fought him and tossed him into a pit full of spikes, he died. I thought I had won. I stood up and looked over all the Vampaneze and my fellow hunters, Darren Shan, Vancha March, Harkat Mulds, Debbie hemlock, and Alice burgess. They also thought I had won. I stood there beaming, until a half-vampaneze named Steve Leonard, slammed into my back. I fell forward and caught a spiked chain that was caught on Steve's arm. I hung there over the stake pit, only a few feet from my death. Steve was being dragged along with me. I knew that no one could get to the deck hanging over the pit in time to save us. I knew my death was near. I looked around until I caught the eye of my assistant, Darren Shan. I looked at his face; it was full of sadness and fear. I cared deeply about him and I know he cares the same way, so I looked at him with the same look he had. I told him I was sorry, sorry that I failed him and the other hunters. I told him I was proud to have been his teacher and then he looked at me and told me he was proud to have been my assistant. Then I looked up at Steve, he was staring hatefully back at me. He asked if I had made peace with the vampire gods yet. I told him that I had done that along time ago. I glanced back at my friends and smiled. Then I screamed to the heavens 'Even in death may I be triumphant!' Then I let go of the chain. It was a long drop and I thought I would never land. I glanced behind my shoulder to see the stakes coming up fast. I moved my head. Then all I felt was pain. Searing pain, and the blood moving from my body. I could not breathe. I closed my eye and listened to my heartbeat slowly stop. Then all the noises, the screams, the sights, gone. It all went blank...

**A/N: It's a bit short and I apoligish for any miss-spellings I was using notepad to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and found myself laying on the ground next to the spike pit. For a minute i thought it was all my imagination, or that Darren and Vancha saved me. But there was no feeling in my whole body. No wounds from the fight no cuts or bruises, nothing. I searched my surrounding and soon spotted the others. they were all crying. I got up and moved to them.

"Everyone why are you crying? We won the war we have no reason to cry. We should be celebrating!"

Then I noticed what they were all looking at. Me. It was me, but not quite me. It was my body. Impaled on stakes and burning from the fire. I now knew why they were not answering me, they could not see or hear me. I stood there and looked closely at myself. No heartbeat, no skin color, not even really skin i was clear and easily passable. I knew I was dead and all I was looking at was my soul. then I heard a familiar voice from across the way.

"hey fellas what cooking it smells good!" the voice came from Steve Leonard. "Hey Darren can I talk to you for a minute?"steve asked after a while.

"Stick it in your ear steve!"Darren snarl back.

"Come on your really going to kick yourself in the pants if you don't hear this," steve said with a wagging finger. Darren followed him to the side of the room. So did I. I listened in on the conversation and then out of nowhere I hear Steve Leonard, Darren and I's arch rival, say, "I AM THE VAMPANEZE LORD."

Then Steve's body-guard breathed the toxic gas into Darren's face. He collapsed. I ran for Steve and intended to ring his neck, but all my hope was gone when I passed right through him.

"Why?" I asked myself "Why am i still here, I thought I was good enough to go to paradise, Why am I stuck here forced to watch this?" I screamed.

"Because I knew you would want to watch this." I looked around, nobody. "Larten Crepsley, you are good enough for paradise, but I knew you would want to see the truth instead of finding out later." The voice said again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I have many names but you may call me Death, but do not fear for I am here only for you, Larten Crepsley, please just close your eyes and it will be over."

I hesitated, but I soon closed my eyes. Then my feet felt like they were not on the ground anymore, but I dare not open my eyes from fear of the voice. Soon I was sure I was floating, but then I lay still on a hard surface. Right then and there i could feel my body again. I was sore and tired and I just stayed still and sleeped, the ground was hard but it was better than the spiked pit, that was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait for my update, I been busy with life and Facebook lol. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorite/ and or followed my story. You guys are awesome, and finally I apologise for any miss spellings for I am typing this on the notepad.**

Chapter 3:

"Hey when do you think he will wake up?"

"I don't know you idiot, now be quiet, I swear if you wake him up ill hurt you badly!"

I was still asleep but I could hear voices I wondered who they were, and more importantly where I was.

"uuuuhhhh," I moaned trying to open my eyes and sit up but i was still sore.

"Hey he's waking up!"

I could clearly tell it was a mans voice, but there was something strange about it. Like I knew who it was, but I could not place it. I opened my eyes, I looked to where the voices were coming from. There were three people kneeling beside me. There were two men and one woman. The first man had brown hair and was medium height. The second man had white hair and a white beard. The third was a muscular woman with long hair.

"They all look so familiar? but where are they from?" I thought to myself. "Umm not to be rude, but who are you all?" I finally asked them.

"Larten that is insulting! how could you not recognize me? I'm like your best friend!" the brown-haired man said offended.

"Umm sorry, maybe if you gave me your name, then I would remember?" I asked sheepishly.

"No way that would spoil the whole surprise," The white-haired man chiped in.

"Well I do not like surprises, in fact with what I just went through another surprise might just make me insane!" I shouted.

Then the woman sat down next to me. "Well we have met before but that was a long time ago, maybe this will help you remember."

She leaned in close to my face and kissed me. I was soon remembering years ago at the beginning of the war when my true love died in a battle within vampire mountain. I stared at her blankly for a few more seconds.

"Arra, Arra Sails is that you?" I asked with astonishment.

"Well took you long enough!" the brown-haired man shouted, then he started laughing hysterically.

The laughter gave him away so fast it made my head spin. "Gavner Purl you I should have known it was you I mean your stench is unmistakable!"

At that everyone burst out laughing, me and Gavner included. But then I stopped with a burst of memory, a memory about a child who laughed just like this. Soon everyone stopped and Arra asked what was wrong.

"Darren, where is Darren?" I asked hoping what I was thinking did not really happen.

Everyone shared an uneasy glance. I knew they were trying to piece together difficult words, but the word they were trying to speak I did not want to hear.

"Larten, Darren is still alive, he's on earth and you're in Paradise," The man who talked was Paris Skye. I knew it was him because of his expression, it was he's famous look of concern.

"No, no I cannot be dead, Darren needs me! This has to be a dream or some illusion! Darren, Vancha and everyone else, I have to get out of here. They need my help!" I screamed.

I paced uneasily trying to wake myself up or snap out of an illusion. I closed my eyes and held my head, all this nonsense gave me a splitting headache. Deep down ,though, I knew I was in Paradise and everything they said was the truth. I slumped to my knees and began crying, wishing I was back home with my other friends and a pair of warm arms made their way around my neck. I looked to see Arra Sails holding me tight in her arms. I wept into her shoulder.

"Larten, I don't know how you feel, for I have never had an assistant I had to leave behind, but im right here you don't need to worry, Darren and Vancha will be fine, you did a good job with that boy and I sure he will be just fine," Arra assured me.

I nodded and in my heart I knew she was right. After I finish weeping, I told them about what was happening with the War of Scars up until i got to my fight in the Cave of Retribution. When I got there I stopped, remembering Darren's face and what Steve had said, about him being the vampaneze lord. My silence obviously made the others worry because they sat next to me and asked if I was alright.

"I am fine i just, i just do not want to talk about it, i already went through that pain and even talking about it makes me worry about whats going to happen to Darren and the others."

Arra then stood up. "Larten, stand up, I want to show you something." I did as she asked and they all led me away.

We soon arrived at a small pool. "what is this?" I asked.

"this Larten, is a way for you to watch over your friends," Paris told me.

"Really? How does it work?" I asked.

Then Gavner chiped in, "just think of a certain person or place and put your hand in the water, then the pool turns into a version of what you want to see."

I stepped forward and looked into the pool, "well this could work nicely." I thought for a second, asked the pool to show me Darren and Vancha, then placed my hand into the water. The water rippled and color started to appear it the water. Eventually the color formed a picture. The picture showed Darren and Vancha walking back through the sewer, right when Evanna showed up.

"This is great!" I smiled, "Now I can watch over them and make sure they are okay, Oh thank you all for showing me this!"

Paris came and stood next to me, "you know Larten, there are some down sides to this. One, you can not hear then talking. Two they cannot see or hear you. Three, there is no possible way for you to contact them or them contacting you. well, al least until they die and, hopefully, come here." I smiled at paris,

"I do not care,all I want is to watch over them, and cheer them on. even if they cannot hear me."

"Larten," Arra said, "You can stay all you want, but I would like to show you around soon."

"That would be great Arra. In fact I think we can go now. I will check back on them every once in a while." Then Gavner, Paris, and Arra lead me away, to show me around my new home, Paradise.

**A/N: Chapter four will be up soon, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not my best work but I wanted to get story over with.**

Chapter four:

Paradise is where I stayed. I was able to watch everything that happened to Darren. I saw him go back to the cirque. I saw Mr. Tiny send him and Harkat to a distant and lifeless place. I saw Kurda Smahlt get pulled from the lake of souls and killed again except this time he came to paradise and i was there to greet him.

I saw Mr. Tall get shot and Shancus get murdered by Steve,I was there to welcome them both to paradise. I saw the last battle between The vampaneze and the Cirque people, with help from those homeless people.

Kurda, Arra, Gavner, Paris, Shancus, and I all cheered them all on! I saw Steve and Gannan Harst run from the area with Vancha and Darren right behind them.

I saw Vancha get stabbed and R.V. save him from his death but losing his life in the process. You would not believe that R.V. was sent to paradise also. I know shocking!

I saw Mr. Tiny announce that Darren and steve were really his sons (boy you should have seen how mad Mr. Tall was.) I saw steve get stabbed and Darren get stabbed as well. I saw them fall into the river.

I tried to reach out to help Darren to paradise, but fate did not want him here. I did not see Darren for what seemed like two thousand years until Evanna pulled him from the lake of souls. I saw Mr. Tiny turn him into a little person. I saw him go back in time and stop himself from seeing Steve and I all those years ago.

And finally I saw Darren on the roof of a building, his stitches coming undone. I saw his spirit fly free of the earth. All of us, Arra, Gavner, Paris, Shancus, Hibernius Tall, Sam Grest (whose spirit finally got let loose), even R.V. And I, Larten Crepsley, were there to finally welcome him home. Dying all those years ago was finally worth it by seeing the happy expressions on everyone faces, knowing that the threat of the Vampaneze lord was over.

Now I can trully call this place Paradise!

**A/N: Mr. Crepsley wasn't alive to hear about the lord of the shawdos so to him Steve was the worst possible outcome.** **Like I said before not my best work but I really needed to finnish this story so I could write something else. anyway Hope you enjoyed this and please R&R.**


End file.
